Morte
by lioubliou
Summary: Ginny est désemparée : Harry l'a quitté... OS


Morte, Je suis morte, Je suis morte depuis le jour où le plus grand des sorciers est mort, Je suis morte depuis le jour où Harry est parti…

Un amour qui commence à l'aube de la vie, lorsque on commence a se sentir vivre, et qui m'a suivi au fil des années comme fardeau lourd à porter.

Et puis un beau jour, le rêve se réalise.  
D'un baiser échangé commence une belle histoire qu'on espère éternel.

Je lui avais donner mon âme, et je ne vivais plus qu'a travers lui :  
Je voyais à travers ses yeux, Je combattais a travers son courage, J'aimais à travers son cœur…

Mais le conte de fée n'a pas durer, Le Mal nous à séparer…

''Pour te protéger'' m'as-tu dit…  
Mais tu ignorais que ces mots hanteraient mes jours et mes nuits, sans jamais me donner de répit.

Et je meurs petit à petit, te voyant t'éloigner de moi pas à pas.

J'espère qu'un jour tu me reviendras, et que nous nous aimerons au-delà de l'Amour.

En attendant ce jour bénit, je t'attends, Harry…  
Ma vie est en suspens au dessus de ton amour et je n'attends plus que toi pour trouver l'équilibre…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, allongée sur son lit, lisait pour la énième fois ces mots qu'elle avait elle-même écrit cette nuit, alors qu'elle avait étaient réveillé en sursaut pas le rêve qui l'a hantait depuis bientôt un mois. Elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeais plus, ne sortait plus…elle passait ses journées dans sa chambre à broyer du noir.

A en juger par le soleil éblouissant qui était haut dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Sa mère ne l'avait pas appeler cette fois-ci. Elle devait savoir que rien n'y ferait, elle ne descendrait pas.

Elle ne supportait plus la présence de personne, et elle redoutait plus que tout le mariage de Fleurk et son frère. Harry y sera sans aucun doute, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le voir sans fondre en larmes.

Au moment où elle se disait qu'elle descendrait cette nuit quand tout le monde sera couché pour grignoter quelque chose, quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas.

-Ginny ? c'est moi….je peux entrer ?

Ron. La personne la plus proche de celui qu'elle aimait voulait la voir. Il allait probablement lui donner une leçon de moral, lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie Harry… C'était peine perdue…

-Si sa te chante…

Ron entra dans la pièce, un plateau repas dans les mains.  
-Maman m'a demander de t'apporter à manger.  
-Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim.  
-Écoute…sa fait une semaine que tu mange pas, ou alors que tu mange la nuit en cachette… ce n'est pas la solution !  
-Ah bon ? Alors donne moi la solution !  
-Ginny, s'il te plait, arrête de te braqué et laisse moi te parler !  
-Depuis quand tu es gentil, toi ?  
-Depuis que ma sœur ne vit plus.  
La réponse de son frère choque Ginny, et elle s'en voulut aussitôt de rejeter une personne qui essayait de l'aider.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Ron Ginny hocha la tête et Ron s'assit au pied du lit.  
-Mange un peu, ça ne va pas te faire de mal !  
Ginny esquissa un sourire pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et se mit à manger avec délice le contenu de son assiette.  
- Je suppose que tu es comme ça à cause de…  
-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Il n'existe même plus pour moi !  
-Ginny, ne sois pas idiote, …  
-Parce que je suis idiote maintenant ?  
-C'est dingue comment tu peux changer de comportement en une seconde ! Dit Ron d'un ton sérieux qui lui était inhabituelle.  
Encore une fois Ginny ressentit du dégoût pour son propre comportement et se cacha heureusement dans son verre de jus de citrouille.  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi il a fait ça ! Dit Ron -Oui je le sait très bien, et c'est bien ça qui me dégoûte !  
-Ah bon ? Ça te dégoûte qu'il veuille te protéger ?  
-Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! Tout le monde est en danger ! Et ce n'est pas en me faisant souffrir que je serais à l'abri ! C'est simplement une excuse qu'il a trouvé pour se débarrasser de moi ! Le jour où il m'a embrassé, c'était sous le coup de l'émotion, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas lui-même pourquoi il a fait ça ! Et puis après, il n'a pas voulu me larguer parce que j'étais ta sœur. Mais le jour où il a trouver une excuse potable, il ma jetée…  
-Tu te rends compte des énormités que tu dis ? Dit Ron sur un ton presque furieux. Tu pense vraiment que Harry ne t'aime pas ? Tu pense qu'il s'ai moquer de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si Harry ne cessait de me parler de toi, qu'il n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux que quand il sortait avec toi ?  
-Dans ce cas pourquoi il m'a larguer ?  
-Mais c'est pour te protéger ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger de ce que représente d'être ami avec Harry Potter, Le Survivant, l'Elu, ou appelle le comme tu veux ! Réfléchis un peu ! A peine a-t-il connu Sirius qu'il est mort, et Dumbledore était comme…comme un père de substitution pour lui ! Lui aussi est mort ! Tout ceux qui l'entourent sont en danger de mort ! Hermione est en danger ! JE suis en danger !  
Ginny leva la tête et dévisagea Ron, dont le visage avait viré au rouge brique. L'entendre dire que lui-même était en danger la ramena sur Terre.  
-Souviens toi de tout ce que Harry a fait pour toi ! C'est lui qui a voulu descendre dans la Chambre des secrets pour te récupérer ! Il a risquer la mort pour te ramener ! Et le Felix felicis qu'il nous a donner pour le combat à Poudlard. Il nous l'a donner en nous faisant promettre de t'en donner. Tu crois vraiment que tu serait rester sauve sans ça ? Ne crois tu pas que si Harry ne tenait pas à toi, il n'aurait pas fait tout ça ?

Ginny reprenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité. La colère qui l'aveuglait depuis un mois disparaissait peu à peu, et elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité de son comportement.

-Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider, Ginny ! Soit tu acceptes l'amitié de Harry en sachant pertinemment qu'il t'aimes plus que tout et qu'un jour vous pourrez vous aimer librement, ou alors tu continues ton cinéma et tu risques de le perdre à jamais !

Ginny sentit les larmes monter. Elle aimait Harry, elle l'aimerait toujours…

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle posa le plateau à coté d'elle et sauta dans les bras de son frère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait complètement en accord avec son frère, un lien venait de se créer entre eux à jamais.

-Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais tant que ça. Dit Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
-je ne savais pas que tu étais autre chose qu'un grand dadet. Dit Ginny en esquissant un sourire.

-Tout va s'arranger, Ginny, crois moi. Tout repose à présent sur la bataille entre le Bien et le Mal.  
-Arrête un peu tes phrases de poète, dit Ginny en retrouvant peu à peu sa bonne humeur, ça ne te va pas.  
-D'accord, j'arrête…mais fait moi plaisir, retrouve goût à la vie.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je vis ! 


End file.
